fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheron
"Behold the true power of Magic!"- Sheron Sheron is the primordial god'/'Prime Alpha of Magic, supernatural knowledge, and sorcery in the Multiversal Legends Universe. He is the brother of the creator god Az'Naru, Lighron, Annukun Partum, and the destroyer god Nekrozoth. He is also the son of the chaos god known as Vilnius. He is a arch rival of Remiok Sethos in the magic business. History Like the rest of his brothers, he is a spawn of Velnias, and was born in the void before everything was created. Then Az'Naru started to make a big explosion and the multiverse was created. Az'Naru and his bothers started to expend the multiverse by creating more universes and putting life in them, but Nekrozoth started to tinker his own universe and made daemons for them. Sheron thought it would be helpful to give the mortals some powers, so he invented magic and sorcery for them. Lighron, the prime alpha of science and cosmic powers, gave them a brain to think and to learn how to use it and gave them more cosmic powers in which Sheron thanked him for it. But Nekrozoth grew power hungry and ruled the multiverse like a tyrant, he declare war on his brothers but failed thanks to Az'Naru and banished him to the HECK Realm. Sheron knew it wont hold Nekrozoth for long so he and Lighron upgraded the mortals' abilities so that they can defend themselves. Nekrozoth finally broke out of his imprisonment and made a huge army of daemons and monsters on a quest to destroy the multiverse. Az'Naru ordered Sheron to amass a great army for themselves, so Sheron recruited the Olympians, the Asgarians, and the Egyptians pantheon and Az'Naru made an army of angels to back them up. the brothers declared war against Nekrozoth and his army of evil. The war is still going on but it's noted that Sheron is out there helping other life forms and prepare them for the coming darkness which is Nekrozoth Personality Sheron is noted as a kind, benevolent wizard who is wiser them all gods, rivaling his brother Lighron but is not wiser then Nekrozoth. He is known to being a great helper, helping other life forms in practicing magic and learning about the multiverse. He also helps them to prepare for whats coming as he can predict the future. Sheron is credited to be the farther of Merlin in whom he bless him with great powers and knowledge. He is pure good and one of the enemies to evil, he is incorruptible and purges the corrupt. He is a holy figure and the Allie to all who is good. He is is also a strategist like his brothers and one of the most creative. When he wants to have fun he plays with Annukun the Prime Alpha of imagination, creativity, and dreams in either a contest, making worlds, or games like monopoly. He is one of Nekrozoth's "Scorns" and was the one who put the binding spell in him to imprison Nekrozoth in the HECK Realm. Powers and Abilities Like his brothers, he is one of the most powerful characters in the Multiversal Legends Mythos. He has infinite access to all form of magic, can warp reality to a molecular level, and can create his own universe. Though, he is not as powerful as Az'Naru or Nekrozoth but can put up a good fight with them (mainly Nekrozoth). He is also nigh-omniscient knowing almost everything.Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Defeats All Category:Heroes Category:Father Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Gods Category:Hypergods Category:Deities Category:Extremegods Category:Ubergods Category:Ultragods Category:Supergods Category:Magician Category:Males Category:Magic Category:Wizards Category:Siblings